Lambo the Master of Jealousy
by UloveME143
Summary: Who knew that the youngest Guardian could make most of all the Vongola's men crazy with jealousy? Especially when Vongola's men likes the same girl.
1. Chapter 1 (5986)

**Lambo the Master of Jealousy**

 **Summary: Who knew that the youngest Guardian could make most of all the Vongola's men crazy with jealousy? Especially when Vongola's men likes the same girl.**

 **Pairing: Haru X anyone**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters that are use, but I do own the plot.**

 **Author's notes: I was inspired by Neospice and Sabrina-nee stories. These stories are multiple oneshot and parings. Warning may have bad grammar, but I'm trying my best.**

 **Chapter 1: Babysitting isn't fun (5686)**

Gokudera Hayato was surround with dark aura, his eyebrow wrinkles, and he was growling every minute. In other words Gokudera wasn't having a great day. Why? Gokudera was stuck babysitting bunch of kids with the one person he least wanted to be with. Can you guess who? It's the person who wouldn't leave Tsuna alone. Still can't figure it out? Its starts with an S and end with women. That's right Gokudera was stuck with Miura Haru. The Stupid women.

Tsuna was out training with Reborn and Nana Sawada went out shopping and couldn't bring the children, so no one could watch the kids. So Haru kindly offer to take care of them and Tsuna requested Gokudera to watch over them while he was gone which Gokudera kindly took the request without hesitation.

Gokudera watch as the kids run around the room playing tag, while Haru was preparing lunch for them.

"Hahahahaha, you can't catch Lambo-san!" The youngest Guardian exclaim as he was being chase by the young Chinese girl, but trip on his own self.

The little boy cried. "You push Lambo-san!" Lambo scream at I-pin.

"No I didn't!" I-pin protest as she tried to explain that he trip on himself, but Lambo didn't listen. He cried out and wag his tiny arms and legs.

"Lambo is a crybaby." I-pin sneered at the wailing boy.

"Lambo isn't a crybaby!" Earning more tears from his face.

"Oi, stupid cow, it's just a stupid game." Gokudera barked.

"Bakadera!" Lambo scream as he wailed louder and threw the nearest thing at the silver head. Lambo suddenly ran toward the kitchen to find Haru cooking. Lambo ran towards her for comfort.

"Haru! I-pin and Bakadera is being mean to Lambo-san," Lambo cried as he tug on Haru's skirt. On cue Gokudera and I-pin went inside the kitchen.

"Hahi!" The brunette jump. She turn off the stove. She slowly pick up Lambo and carried him in her arms like a baby. "Now, now don't cry," Haru cued as he pat his back and kiss his forehead as she rocked him in her arms.

Gokudera who was watching the whole mushy scene. Gokudera arches his eyebrows when foreign feelings rise and tightly clench his chest, he could feel his face getting hot.

The young guardian cuddled with the brunette and rubs his cheek on Haru chest. "Haru is so soft and warm," he sigh and Haru took it as a compliment and giggle and cuddled with the boy.

Gokudera had an urge to tear off the stupid cow away from Haru. "Oi, stupid cow." The storm guardian called out.

"Haru smells like strawberries." Lambo sigh and Haru giggle and cuddles with him even more. Gokudera gave the young boy animated dagger glares, which is unnoticed to Haru. He felt blood rushing inside his body and steam coming out of his ears. He didn't understand these feel but he can't hold back his urge then he finally snap.

Gokudera snatch the Thunder guardian and gave him a painful noogie. Which the small boy cried in pain, the little guardian waggle his arms and legs as he tried to escape the silver hair grip. "HARU!" the Thunder guardian cried.

Haru's mother instinct kick in and she clenches her fist as she pull it back and her fist contact Gokudera's face without a second thought. The silver hair boy fell back and lost his grip on Lambo, Haru caught Lambo before he could contact the ground. Haru then knee his sensitive spot before he could land on the floor. "That's for hurting Lambo-chan." Haru hissed as she puffed her cheeks.

Haru walk away from Gokudera while carrying Lambo back to the room followed by I-pin. Lambo look over Haru's shoulders to see the storm guardian in pain by one of Haru's deadly attack. The silver hair boy still wondering why he was bothered by a little hug, but ignored it and curse in pain as he clenches his sensitive part. The little boy smirk. Hayato Gokudera was Lambo's first victim. No one knows what's going on, in the cow boy's head.

 **Author's note: What did you think? Was it good? please review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 (2786)

**Title: Lambo the Master of Jealousy**

 **Summary: Who knew that the youngest Guardian could make most of all the Vongola's men crazy with jealousy? Especially when Vongola's men likes the same girl.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I wish I did~**

 **Chapter 2: Bath Time (8627)**

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a pervert, that was a fact. He was a healthy young boy that was going to puberty and can't help thinking perverted things, it was normal. What wasn't normal was being jealous of a 6 year old boy taking a bath with the other gender. It all started with a fight.

Tsuna and Lambo was currently home playing games and his mother went to visit a friend with I-pin and Fuuta, Reborn was who knows where? So the only one left in the house was Lambo and Tsuna. Tsuna and Lambo decided it be better to kill time by playing video games, but the afro hair boy didn't like the idea of losing.

"Waaaa, you're CHEATING!" Lambo scream as his character was in low health and one more blow from losing. Tsuna who didn't really care what Lambo was saying and press a couple of button finish off Lambo's character. Once the screen said Player one winner, Lambo gape.

"NO FAIR, LAMBO-SAN WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN!" he threw the control on the ground. "You must obey Lambo-san and admit you cheated." Lambo proclaimed

Tsuna just laugh and brush aside Lambo's outburst and continued playing his console games. Lambo who was in the about to cry, threw a tantrum and ran out the door which Tsuna ignore.

When a few minutes pass Lambo hasn't return and Tsuna look out the window, cloud grew dark and gray, it was getting chillier, it was about to rain. Tsuna became worried, it was getting late and Lambo has not return. Lambo always threw tantrum, but he wouldn't stay out this late even with this kind of weather. Tsuna decided to look for Lambo. He grab his jacket and an umbrella and went straight out the door.

Tsuna pass by the school, park, candy store, but no luck. Tsuna couldn't find Lambo anywhere. He stop by a nearby store and took shelter there. He didn't realize there was another person standing next to him also taking shelter, When Tsuna turn to meet the person their eyes meet. His hazel brown eyes met her chocolate browns.

"Tsuna?"

"Haru?"

"Haru!"

"Lambo?!"

Tsuna found Lambo in Haru's arms. They were both dripping wet from the rain.

"Lambo! This is where you been? I've been look all over for you!"

"The great Lambo was here the whole time with Haru!" He declared no longer mad at Tsuna.

Tsuna sigh. "Haru found Lambo at the park crying and was with Haru the whole time." Haru explained, but slivered from the cold, she wasn't wearing any jacket and she was all wet from the rain.

"Haru are you okay?" Tsuna ask.

"Haru is fine." She answered with a sneeze.

Tsuna felt his chest pounding, blaming himself if Haru gets sick. Tsuna took off his jacket and wrap it around Haru's shoulders, who jump by Tsuna's touch. "Wear this."

"My house is close by." He reminded. "You can take a bath there and stay for a while until the clouds die down." The brunette grab Haru's hand and pull her toward the direction of his house while Lambo was in her arms.

Tsuna was currently watching TV waiting for Haru to finish taking a bath. Tsuna just change his clothes since he wasn't that wet from the rain.

Then a certain Thunder Guardian enters the living room, naked and still with bubbles covering his tiny body.

"What the- Lambo! Why are you naked?" Tsuna ask with a sweat drop on his head.

"Lambo-san is playing tag with Haru!" the little boy said looking proud at what he did. As if a cue, the figure of a teen Haru suddenly appears behind Lambo.

"Lambo-chan! Don't run away when Haru is giving you a bath!" Haru scolded with hands planted on her slender hips, she's wearing only a small towel covering only small portion of her body.

"Come here, Haru has to wash those bubbles off you. Be a good boy and come with Haru okay?"

"Ehh?" Lambo wails but nevertheless he jumps towards the arms of Haru.

"H-Haru, w-why are you n-n-naked?" Tsuna burst falling of his seat.

"Haru was bathing Lambo since Haru don't want Lambo to get sick because of the rain." Haru answered not aware that Tsuna was staring at the naked skin she was showing off.

"Haru, p-please cover up!" Tsuna shrieked covering his eyes, if he stared too long he doesn't know what to do. Haru realize what she was wearing and shriek as she threw a bar of soap on Tsuna head and ran back to the bathroom with Lambo who was wearing a Cheshire's smile.

Tsuna suffers massive nosebleed remembering the almost naked Haru, but the perverted feeling was replace by fire of jealousy since Lambo was alone with naked Haru and not him. Haru was supposed to be with him. Tsuna shake off the perverted thought. Tsuna wasn't a pervert, he was a growing teenage boy and was very jealous.

How lucky the Thunder Guardian was.

 **Author's note: I think I made Tsuna a bit OOC.. O.O Lol Lambo sure is lucky~. Please review or favor this story.**

 **Thank you so much~**


	3. Chapter 3 (1886)

**Title: Lambo the Master of Jealousy**

 **Summary: Who knew that the youngest Guardian could make most of all the Vongola's men crazy with jealousy? Especially when Vongola's men likes the same girl.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for favoring this story and reviewing! I hope I can receive more!**

 **Chapter 3: pillow (8618)**

Hibari Kyoya loves sleeping, he love sleeping especially at Namimori Middle School's rooftop, he love to sleep when he Namimori's anthem is playing, but what he didn't know was he wasn't able to sleep on the most softest pillows.

Hibari is currently sleeping on top of Namimori's roof top. He felt someone sitting next to him in silent. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who was sitting next to him only one person dares to sit next to the dangerous skylark.

"How are you Hibird?" A cheerful voice ask. Hibari open one eye to see Haru currently feed the yellow feathered bird. Hibari glare at the brunette warning her to shut up before he would bite her to death. Haru just reply with a smile and continue feeding Hibird.

Haru started visiting Hibari once a week. She came every week just to feed Hibird, proclaiming that she was his mother and that she had to at least visit him a few times, she did gave Hibird his name.

At first he would refuse and kick Haru out for trespassing and disturbing the peace, but she would always bounce back and would pester him with no end finally he gave in and made a deal with her.

She would only visit Hibird once a week and in return, she would always bring a bento box and finish his documents. Hibari didn't mind having the brunette girl since she was very helpful when it comes to paperwork and her food wasn't that bad, but he still can't stop her from trespassing his school. He would always wonder how she was able to sneak into his school without his notices

Weeks past and she was still visiting him without fail and Hibari chose not to care anymore and knowledge her existent, he even let her sit next to him when he was sleeping.

Hibird started singing the school anthem and soon Hibari feels his eyes being heavy and starting to drift to sleep. "Hibari-san?" Haru called softly

"Hn."

"Hibari-san, next week Haru has to babysit a friend, so would you let Haru bring him, Haru promise he would be quite." Haru whispered.

"Hn."

"Haru take that as a yes." Haru smile and left the skylark to sleep.

Next Week~

Hibari's eyebrow twitch, he was currently watching Hibird circling around the brunette girl while she was chasing after a short afro, cow boy around the roof. Hibari was surrounded by dark clouds.

"What is this?" Hibari ask. Haru finally caught Lambo and face Hibari. "Well you see, Haru has to watch Lambo this week for Tsuna since he's off training with Reborn-chan." Haru explain, Hibari eyes twitch hearing the baby's name.

"And why did you bring him here?"

"Haru always comes here at least once a week without fail, and babysitting Lambo-chan won't stop me." Haru cheerfully said while Lambo was screaming random thing, telling them he was in the age of being annoying.

"Kamikorosu." Hibari pulled out his tongs and charge at her.

"HaHi!" Haru jump and wave her arms around. "Haru promise that Haru & Lambo-san will be quite."

Hibari stop his pace. "Haru promise not to make a signal sound, if you let her and Lambo-san stay here."

Hibari started at the brunette finding if there was a hint of lies. He finally decided that she wasn't lying and turn his back towards them, "If you make a sound, I'll bite you to death." and went to his favorite stop and take his daily nap.

"Now Lambo-san, good little boys take naps." Haru told Lambo.

"The great Lambo don't need sleep." Lambo yell, making Hibari glaring at Haru.

Haru nervously sweat drop and hug onto Lambo with her life depends on it. "Lambo, how about a song?" Haru ask trying to find a way for the youngest guardian to sleep. Lambo eyes sparkle up. "Lambo-san wants a song."

"Dormi, dormi, bel bambino," (Sleep on, O baby dearest,)

"Vago figlio del mio cor," (Thou darling of my heart.)

"La tua madre sta vicino," (Thy mother standeth near thee,)

"Tutta gioia tutt' amor." (All her love and joy thou art.)

Haru finally finish sing an Italian lullaby that Bianchi taught her. She look down to see the little Italian lightning guardian sleeping soundly asleep on her lap. Haru yawn and thought she should take a nap too.

Hibari woke up, realizing no one made a sound, he sat up to find Haru had falling asleep and Hibird sleeping on top of her head, but what caught his interest was a thing on her lap.

Hibari stared at the little boy, he was currently smiling on Haru's soft lap. The little boy was muttering how soft the pillow was.

Hibari twitch, at this mushy sense. Hibari stared at Haru's lap and started thinking how soft and warm it would be sleeping on it, thinking about smelling her strawberry scent and look up at the brunette hair girl face everything he wake up made his heart feel fuzzy. Hibari push the thought on the back of his head.

"So nice." Lambo said out loud, Hibari snap finding the little boy awake and leeching on Haru's lap,

"Kamikorosu." Hibari growled and pulled out his tongs. Hibird notice his master was angry and fly away from Haru and Lambo. Lambo also took notice this and started running and crying out loud. "WAHH!"

"Hahi?" Haru jump as she woke up and finding Hibari chasing after Lambo. "Hibari-san why are you so angry?" Haru caught Lambo when she jump onto her and hug onto Lambo who was really scared.

"GET OUT!"

"HAHI?!"

Haru ran out the rooftop with Lambo leaving the angry skylark.

Hibari didn't know what came over him, him getting angry over the little boy just because he was able to sleep on something he could not. His blood started to boil then he notice a couple of boys vandalizing school property.

Hibari gave a wicked smirk and think that they came just in time, he need to get out some streams. "Kamikorosu."

Haru didn't know what Hibari was made him so mad or did not understand why Lambo wanted to hang out with Haru at the rooftop when he little boy fully know that Hibari was there.

Lambo laugh out, how funny Hibari looks, he was thinking how easy this was getting.

 **Author's note: I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4 (8086)

**Title: Lambo the Master of Jealousy**

 **Summary: Who knew that the youngest Guardian could make most of all the Vongola's men crazy with jealousy? Especially when Vongola's men likes the same girl.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **AuthorNote: It's been awhile! :) Thank you for reading this story, please continue to review and favor this story! Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Feed me (8680)**

Yamamoto Takeshi was the happiest man in the world. Why do you ask? He was currently hanging out with the person he likes the most. A girl with dark brown hair which is tied up into a ponytail, milky chocolate color eyes and is wearing a Midori Middle School uniform. Yes, Yamamoto was crushing on the one and only Haru Miura.

He wasn't that dense. He knew what love is. He knew that there was others who like her. He knew there's a little chance of her returning his feelings, but he was happy that he can share this moment with her and she was able to smile because of him.

It was Yamamoto and Haru turn to take care of Lambo and I-pin with Bianchi. They decided to go out. Yamamoto though that even with Lambo, I-pin and Bianchi around, he was happy to spend time with Haru.

"Yamamoto-kun, let's go get some ice cream." Haru suggested. Pointed at a small ice cream cart Bianchi and I-pin was already there ordering their ice creams.

Yamamoto replied with a smile and followed her. "You know you can call me Takeshi." Yamamoto suggested. Haru stop her pace and look back at the raven haired boy. "Hahi?" Haru question

"We're close friends aren't we?' Takeshi ask, and Haru Nod. "Then it's alright to call each other by our first name, it's unfair that I'm the only one calling you by your first name." Yamamoto pointed out, the only people Haru calls by their first name is Tsuna and Kyoko, the rest of the other didn't have a last name, so forced to call them by their first name.

"That's….. True." Haru hesitated. Haru made a small 'o' and slowly pronounces words. "Ta….Take…..Takeshi." She mutter as she blush madly in result Yamamoto could help, but smile how cute she looks.

"You look like a strawberry." the rain guardian blurted out. Haru gasp in surprise, but replace with anger and stomp. "Haru is not a strawberry, though strawberry are delicious." Haru said puffing her cheeks cutely.

"Gomenasai, Haru I didn't mean to." Yamamoto ask for forgiveness giving Haru his own kind of puppy dog face. Haru could feel all her anger washing down and smile. "Haru forgives you, But…. only if you treat Haru and the others to ice cream. " Haru said

Yamamoto gave a goofy smile, "Sure."

"Bianchi-san, Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan, Takeshi is going to treat us ice cream." Haru skip to the others. Takeshi smile widely, he likes the way Haru called him by his first name and followed the hyper brunette.

They went to the park and ate their ice cream, Yamamoto had a regular once scoop strawberry cone, Bianchi had vanilla, I-pin got chocolate, Haru got cotton candy, and Lambo had cookies and cream.

Yamamoto would glance at Haru a few times, planning out a strategy, if he wanted to win the heart of the girl, he have to play safe and show her that he was a man.

Yamamoto notice how she happily ate her ice cream. "That looks really good Haru," Yamamoto said, "Could I try some?" he ask as he open his mouth, hinting he wanted to be fed.

Haru blush in surprise because how cute Yamamoto looks, but smile and nod and was about to scoop some ice cream off her plate and feed it to him, but was interrupted by a loud cry.

"WaAAH!" the cry came from Lambo whose ice cream cone drop onto the cement floor. Haru pull the spoon away from Yamamoto mouth, and went to comfort the crying boy. Haru scoop Lambo into her arms and place him on her lap.

"Don't cry Lambo-chan… Here Haru will give you her ice cream, so don't cry anymore okay?" Haru said, she scoop the ice cream and gave it to the boy. Lambo took the spoon of ice cream into his mouth, and stop crying after realizing ice cream was flooded his mouth.

Lambo squealed while taste the delicious ice cream in his mouth. Haru giggle and keep feeding the small boy.

Yamamoto has his mouth slightly open, but close it and turn away, he may be a carefree guy, but having Haru attention taking away from him made his blood boil inside.

He stared at his unfinished ice cream, no longer wanting to finish the ice cream anymore. It would have been better to share it with the one you love.

Yamamoto stared at Lambo who ate mostly all of Haru's ice cream she fed him, the ice cream that she was supposed to let Yamamoto try and feed him. Yamamoto felt like grabbing Haru hands and eat the last scoop of ice cream from Lambo, but that would be out of character of him and brush it aside and gave the rest of his ice cream to I-pin. Whenever Haru look at Yamamoto, he would force a smile and tried not to hurt the young guardian.

Lambo let Haru clean him up and he glance at Yamamoto and smirk, even the most laid back guy can be jealous of a six year old boy.

~ **Too be continue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Lambo, the Master of Jealousy**

 **Summary: Who knew that the youngest Guardian could make most of all the Vongola's men crazy with jealousy? Especially when Vongola's men likes the same girl.**

 **Pairing: Haru X Anyone**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR; if I did, Haru would be Queen and everyone would bow down to her!**

 **AuthorNote: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Please review! I love getting reviews, it motivates me since people are willing to write to me and give me feedback. Thank you~**

 **Chapter 5: Kiss? (Haru X Anyone)**

Haru Miura felt really uncomfortable, she was in the middle of a serious tension. She was currently in the middle of four boys who was glaring at each other. Tsuna was on her left while Gokudera was on his left. Takeshi was on her right and Hibari was next him. Haru was still wondering why Hibari was with them, wasn't this a big crowd.

Haru and Kyoko planned to go to the beach with everyone since it was a perfect sunny day. She thought this event would make everyone happy and full with smile, but instead they looked like they're about to kill someone.

What Haru didn't know was that the Vongola's men were glaring at the little boy who was wrapped around in Haru's arms. Lambo who was ignoring the men who was glaring at him and is currently smiling innocently.

"We're here!" Haru cheered.

Everyone reached the beach and dropped their stuff. "Haru is so excited-desu."

"Haru-chan shall we change into our bathing suits?" Kyoko ask while holding on to I-pin. Haru nod, "Lambo-chan, want to come with us?" Haru asked the little boy and he nodded, but before the boy could follow the brunette to the bathroom, Gokudera grabbed onto Lambo's head so he wouldn't move.

"Where do you think you're going?" The silver head ask. Lambo started squealing trying to break free from his grip. "Lambo wants to be with Haru!" Lambo scream.

"Hahi!" Haru on stomped the ground, "Gokudera! Stop hurting Lambo-chan! Lambo-chan can come with us whenever he wants!" Haru scolded the sliver boy.

Yamamoto came between them, "Haru, we don't want Lambo to bother you, since Lambo needs to change into his shorts, we can help him instead, no need to bring him with you." Yamamoto explain coolly hiding a small grudge to the lighting guardian.

Haru nodded and believed every words of the rain guardian. "Don't worry Haru, Lambo is in safe hands." Tsuna said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Haru stayed quiet and smiled.

"I trust you!" Haru said as she ran to catch up with Kyoko and the other girls. When the girls finally disappeared on site, all four boys dropped their act and glared at the little boy. "Now should we get you changed?" Gokudera asked coldly. All the boys smiled wide with death in their eyes. Lambo shivered in fear.

"WAHHHHHHH"

Lambo laid down on the towel dead…. he was just sleeping off his fears. Tsuna was currently eating a Popsicle stick while Gokudera and Yamamoto sat on a volleyball net. Hibari was off somewhere since it was getting too crowded.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called, the boys looked up to see Bianchi wearing a red two piece bikini, Chrome wearing dark blue shorts and a matching bikini top, and Kyoko wearing an orange ribbon two piece, her bottom was a red and yellow skirt. The boys gawk how cute they all looked, but all their stares laid on a certain brunette.

Haru was wearing also a two piece, it was pink with ribbons on the front of the top piece and both sides on the bottom, and it was printed with black polka dot. Her showing a lot of skin made the men's blood rush through their face. Haru also let her hair loose from her ponytail and revealed her long wavy brown hair. It was unnatural seeing Haru's hair down, but she looked very stunning.

Tsuna was the first to break free from the enchantment the brunette teen cast. "Kyoko-chan, you look really cute." Tsuna complimented and said the same thing to Chrome. Kyoko and Chrome smiled at Tsuna's comment. Tsuna put his focus on Kyoko since he still believes he still liked her, but his real focus was on Haru who was currently talking to Yamamoto.

"Haru you look really cute, no cute doesn't sound right, you look beautiful." Yamamoto commented and flashed a smile, making Haru turn red over the comment. "T-thank you Takeshi." Haru replied.

The other boys snapped their dictation towards the two pair, since when they became close to call each other their first name. The others boil with jealousy.

"You look like, you need ten more minutes to get ready." Gokudera insulted. The silver haired boy mentally face palm himself.

"HAHI!?" Haru burst into anger and stump on Gokudera's foot. Gokudera yelped in pain and Haru walked the opposite direction. While she walked, every man stared at her with wolf eyes. Hibari came behind Haru and glared at everyone. They all snap their heads away from the brunette not wanting to mess with the Skylark.

"Hahi, Hibari-san?" Haru asked noticing Hibari was behind her.

"Herbivore, you should cover up." Hibari said and wrapped his jacket around Haru and walked to his spot and read his book.

Haru wore a confused look not understanding Hibari's act of kindness while the other boys boil in jealousy.

After the end of the day, nothing eventful happened; but everyone had fun. Everyone except Hibari, swam together and had a picnic. One thing, unfortunately ruined the day, which was during a volleyball tournament.

Haru, Lambo, Yamamoto, and Chrome was on the blue team while Tsuna, Gokudera, I-pin and Kyoko was on the red. Bianchi was the scorekeeper while Hibari was under the tree watching them. So far Haru's team was losing by 5-7.

It was Haru's turn to serve; she striked the ball to the other side of the net. Gokudera hit the ball really hard back at them. Lambo jumped to strike the ball unaware, the ball was coming violently hitting Lambo Square to the face. Everyone gaspped at the huge impact.

Lambo cried as loud as he can, "WAHHHH!"

Everyone came running towards his aid. Haru was first to reach Lambo. "Shhh, Its okay." Haru cue, "Haru is here now." Haru kissed Lambo's forehead. Lambo blinked out his tears and slowly clam down by the sweet voice of Haru.

Lambo's eyes popped as he thought of something interesting, he made a small smile and looked behind Haru where he saw all four boys mix with worry and angery faces. Oh how this will be really funny.

"H-Haru, Lambo wants another kiss." Lambo whimpered to Haru and gave her his best puppy dog face. Haru felt her heart melt. While the boys in the back grew very angry. Haru smiled and proceeded to kiss the little boy.

"Haru wait!" Tsuna screaming, but soon covered his mouth, regretting his action because once Haru heard her name been called she missed Lambo's cheeks and peaked on Lambo's lips. Haru pull back so fast that it didn't seem like a kiss at all, but everyone knew Lambo just stole a kiss from Haru.

Haru cover her mouth with her free hands while holding Lambo, but giggled. "Hahi, Lambo-chan stole Haru's first kiss.-desu" Haru said. Lambo smiled widely, "Then Lambo-san will take responsibility and marry Haru." Lambo proclaim and Haru agreed to the little boy's fantasy and put him down on the sand.

The boys jaw drop and the ugly feeling of hate, anger, death, and jealousy rushed through their bodies. "FIRST KISS!" they screamed.

"Kamikorosu!" Hibari growled.

"Aho-ushi!" Gokudera scream.

Lambo ran away while Hibari and Gokudera chased after the little guardian. "HIE, Gokudera-san, Hibari-san stop chasing Lambo!" Tsuna scolded them as he ran after them but secretly wanted to join in and kill the afro hair boy.

Yamamoto was just smiling watching the others chasing Lambo, behind the smile Yamamoto was ready to kill, he clinch his fist making his knuckles turn white. Yamamoto found a small squash ball and picked it up, without hesitation he threw the ball as hard as he could, taking out all his angry out on the ball. He was unaware that he threw it directly at Lambo.

Lambo cried as he felt the small ball almost hitting him. Lambo's eyes rolled behind his eyes lids. Lambo, was for sure to die.

"HAHI, STOP IT RIGTH NOW!" Haru screamed.

The four boys were sitting down on their knees, half naked in the cold air outside Vongola's summer house and facing the fierily Haru. They were getting scolding from hell. All four boys wince as they can still feel the throbbing of where Haru slapped them. Even Hibari was slapped by Haru. Apparently Hibari don't hurt women so he couldn't do anything to Haru but obey her orders.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING STAY HERE AND THINK OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO LAMBO!" As Haru busted them. Lambo who was standing next to Haru all wound up by the blows that Gokudera and Hibari created. Tsuna was also in blame since he accidentally hit Lambo and was still scolded by it.

"You are all going to skip dinner." Haru said as her heel clicked, walking back inside the house. Lambo followed Haru, but suddenly looked back to the four boys who were watching the cow boy carefully.

Lambo smirked and slowly said, "Haru loves Lambo best, better give up." the boys' jaws dropped and Lambo gave them a last wicked smile and went back inside the house.

Lambo is very lucky, he's lucky he was young, lucky that he had the Vongola's boys' warp around his fingers, lucky he had Haru to himself.

 _~To be continue_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Lambo the Master of Jealousy**

 **Summary: Who knew that the youngest Guardian could make most of all the Vongola's men crazy with jealousy? Especially when Vongola's men likes the same girl.**

 **Pairing: Haru X anyone**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Author Notes: Thank you for all the reviews! People who is wondering why I didn't write about Mukuro or Ryohei in this story is because I can't capture Mukuro's character and it's hard to write about him. I also believe that Mukuro and Chrome, also Hana and Ryohei is a canon and I don't like to mess up canon paring so I didn't include Mukuro and Ryohei.**

 **About Arcobaleno's, Varia, Shimon, Dino, Basil, and the 1st Vongola, I'll be thinking about it and try to make short stories about them in "Lambo the Master of Jealousy.", but it's not for sure that I will write it since I'm too busy, but if I have time I'll be willing to write about them! :) So enjoy this Chapter~**

 **Chapter 6: Lambo's master plan**

Lambo wasn't what he seem to be. For a six year old boy he is really smart, yes he cries when he gets hurt or didn't get what he wants, but he is very smart. He knows that the men in the Vongola family has a crush on his dear Haru.

Who wouldn't like a girl like Haru? She is kind, sweet, funny, and a very good cooker. Anyone in the world would fall in love with her, but Haru is his, he claimed her long before everyone else realize their feelings and she love him back too.

Lambo never like sharing and Haru is very special to him and he wouldn't give her up to anyone, not Hibari, not Gokudera, not Yamamoto, not even Tsuna can take Haru away from him.

Lambo laugh at how dense those boys were, when he purposely made them jealous. He was just helping them out to realize their feelings for Haru, he had to make sure that, they were the right people to trust when he isn't watching over Haru, but he also made sure they couldn't take her away.

Gokudera was the easiest, he was short tempered and easy to manipulate, he would go crazy with jealousy in seconds, and he could never win his Haru's heart. Just for making Lambo cry, he got his revenge by running to Haru, the only one weakest Gokudera had. Lambo laugh, he got what he deserve. Haru would never see Gokudera more than a bully, only if he learn that maybe acting a little nice to Lambo may lessen Haru's hated over him.

Tsuna, oh dear Tsuna, his situation was funny. Lambo was so upset with Tsuna when he lost the game, but Lambo got right back at him, when Haru found him and of course knowing Tsuna, he would come looking for him, he stick with Haru till Tsuna came to get him. What made Lambo's plan so successful was when Haru wanted to bathe with him, how funny Tsuna's expression was when he found out he took a bath with Haru. Being on puberty sucks, well whatever that means.

Hibari was the most interesting candidate for his master plan. Lambo wouldn't have thought that Hibari could have feelings for the kind-heart brunette, they were so opposite. At first he didn't thought Hibari likes Haru, but he knew that Hibari would take her away from Lambo every week and she didn't even come to see him that one whole day. Lambo was mad, who do he think he is, he may be scary, but Haru is Lambo's and he didn't like sharing. Before Haru put Lambo to sleep, he watch as Hibari eyes linger towards Haru, and when he woke up he caught him staring at her, to spike up the moment, and testing his heart, he said something really interesting and Hibari went into a rampage. It was super hilarious. Lambo couldn't stop smiling.

Yamamoto was the hardest. Unlike the other men. Yamamoto was aware of his feelings for Haru and made strategies to steal her away from him, but Lambo got him back. Lambo unexpectedly drop his ice cream and was really sad about it and he cried, but it was a bonus that Haru can running to his aid. Yamamoto's mouth was left wide open, his face was priceless, but Lambo had to be more aware and careful around Yamamoto, he's less dense than the others. If Lambo not careful he might lose Haru by Yamamoto.

Overall no one could steal Lambo's precious Haru's heart. In the end of the day Haru was his. It will always be his.

How stupid the men of the Vongola family is, they didn't even know that he promise Haru to make her his wife and make her Ms. Bovia.

Lambo snap from his daydream. "Oi, Stupid women!" the silver hair boy yelled. "STOP CALLING HARU, STUPID!" Haru scream back.

Lambo smirk, oh, Gokudera you never learn, you can never have Haru, you are a hundred years too early to surpass the great Lambo.

Lambo trip himself and started crying, "Ha-Haru!" the little boy cried for help, Haru came running to his aid, and "it will be alright Lambo-chan." she said hugging the poor boy and ditching the sliver Mafioso. The silver head looks upset also the men in the background. Lambo slyly smirk at the faces. Yup hundred years too early to steal Haru from Lambo, you'll be luck Lambo would give you his blessing to marry Haru.

Lambo didn't realize that there are a lot more people wanting to steal Haru.

~The end


	7. Chapter 7

**Lambo the Master of Jealousy**

 **Summary: Who knew that the youngest Guardian could make most of all the Vongola's men crazy with jealousy? Especially when Vongola's men likes the same girl.**

 **Pairing: Haru X anyone**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **Author Note: Hey guys, it been so long since my last update, but now that I feel inspired to write more fanfiction, I thought I should update more chapter for "Lambo the Master of Jealousy" since everyone seem to love this so much. So many people request for Enma so here's an EnmaXHaru Chapter.**

 **I also like to thank everyone for the very kind reviews. Please enjoy this chapter! ~**

 **Chapter 7: Bandage(0086)**

Kozato Enma discovery an angel. An angel who has weird taste. It all started with a cow, injuries, and a bunny print bandage.

Enma is currently hiding behind a wall watching carefully at the enthusiastic group. Enma was extremely anxious about approaching them, planning his way to waltz into the happy people, without them thinking he was very suspicious.

Enma frowned when he realized they're leaving, the group was currently Tsuna and his friends. Ever since the incident of the inheritage ceremony, he felt a heavy burden was place onto his shoulders and Tsuna detest him. Enma watch as they walk away and went inside Namiro building.

Enma let out a long sigh of despair, and decide to skip school, he wasn't ready to face them. Emna guardians were out somewhere without him, he was alone. How can he face Tsuna after the sin he committed.

Enma walk down the street, away from Namimori. He inhale and exhale slowly and close his eyes, letting the music takeover his mind, the music drowned him with emotion.

Why was he a wimp, he started to compared himself to Tsuna, he realized that Tsuna was a much better and a cooler person than he is, even though they share the same traits. He shook that dark thoughts away and let it be him and his music.

"WATCH OUT!"

Enma reacted too slow and instantly feeling pain on his face and roll down towards the river bank.

"WAHAHAHA, The Great Lambo-san, made someone falling into Lambo-san's greatness." the cow print boy cries in sheer pleasure.

"Hahi! Lambo-chan you're being a bad boy, Haru don't want to play with bad boys who hurts innocent strangers." A brunette speak as she glance at Lambo's target, who's still lying down on the ground.

Haru ran into his help and sat next to him, she examined his face, "Hahi, this is one of Tsuna's friend!" Haru gasp, she lightly shakes the unconscious boy.

Enma groaned loudly, "What happen?" as he sat himself up on the grassy surface. His body hurt everywhere.

"Are you alright?" Haru ask.

Enma turn his attention to the girl kneeling next to him. He examined her closely, her brunette colored hair was curled in every end hugging her heart shaped face, she look about his age, she wore Midori Middle School uniform and her eyes were really captivating, her common brown eyes look more sparkly than any other person. Maybe chocolate was his new favorite sweets.

 **...tha-thump...tha-thump...**

"I-I'm fine!" Enma stuttered as his face burn.

"Hahi? Are you really fine desu?" Haru ask in worry.

The redhead just go hit by a ball which for some reason Lambo threw it super hard, causing the redhead rolled down rough ground, she swear he could have died with that much impact. Haru scanned Enma searching for injuries, but he look perfectly fine, similar to Tsuna who comes back alive after being bang by 14 cars and there was no scratch on him. Maybe Enma had a dying will. Something finally caught Haru's eyes, "hahi! Enma-San you're bleeding!"

Enma lift his elbow and found that he was bleeding.

"You must have scratch yourself when you roll down the river bank desu." Haru suggested

Haru search her bag and grin when she found what she was looking for. she pulled out a small first aid kit.

She absentmindedly rubbed a glob of salve onto his wound and added some ointment on, Enma didn't even wince to the pain because his focus was on her. She placed a pain band-aid on his elbow. she smiled softly, sighing in relief that Enma didn't receive any serious injury.

Enma continue to scrutinize Haru closely, He notices little things he never notice from a far, Haru wears little makeup, She wore, eyeliner that makes her eyes pop out, blush that make her cheeks look pink compare to her flawless white skin, long curled eyelashes with a hint of mascara on them and her full lips were covered by sticky lipgloss making her lip kissable. She looks like an angel in disguise, just add her wings and Enma was in Heaven.

 **Ta-Thump**

Enma blush deeply noticing how long he was staring at her, she must think he was a weirdo.

Enma glance up and his eyes meets hers. They stare at each other's eyes, losing the exists of the world around them and getting lost to their own dimension. Their face was almost an inch close, a good kissable distance.

 **TA-THUMP TA-THUMP**

Lambo's eyes widen as he saw how close Emna was to Haru, Lambo had to act fast or he might lose Haru.

"WAAAAHHHH" a loud cry interrupted their moment. Haru wipe her head to the direction of the cry.

Lambo was currently on the ground crying with a small cut on his forehead. Haru wore worried eyes and carried the poor boy, she whispering sweet nothing.

"Aww, did Lambo-chan got a Booboo?" she cooed. Lambo nod in response and sniffed his snote that's running down his nose. ' _That really hurts_ ' Lambo thought as he replayed his plan in his head. He forcefully slam his head onto the ground without a thought. He didn't regret it since he has Haru's full attention now.

"Haru knows how to make it better." she pull out a funny looking bunny print bandage, it didn't even look like a bunny. She wipe the wound clean and repeated the same step she did with Enma's wound, finally she placed the bandage on his forehead. As a finishing touch, she pulled Lambo's head against her lips and placed an innocent kiss on his forehead. "All better desu!" Haru declared with a luminescent smile.

Lambo stop crying and gave Haru a warm hug as a thank you to her.

Enma felt forgotten as he watch the whole scene played before his eyes, he felt left out as he didn't receive a kiss to heal his pain. He was the one who's hurting the most, he should at least get one kiss _, 'anywhere was fine_ ,' he thought to himself. His hands unconsciously touch his lips, he thought _'I think all my pain would be healed if she kiss me here.'_ Enma thought crash down as Haru gave another kiss on Lambo's forehead and cuddled with him.

Enma growled at the little boy who's being hugged by his newfound angel, Lambo replied with an innocent smile.

 _~To be continued~_

 **See you next time!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lambo the Master of Jealousy**

 **Summary: Who knew that the youngest Guardian could make most of all the Vongola's men crazy with jealousy? Especially when Vongola's men likes the same girl.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **Author Note: Hey readers, sorry for not updating any fan fiction since the last chapter, I didn't realize I was so busy. DX Please understand that I might not be able to post more chapters.** **I might be in a very long Hiatus again since I'm really busy with college and family issues. I set this story as complete because the latest chapter could be the last.**

 **I was reading all the** **reviews and everyone keeps asking MukuroXHaru, I told everyone I have a hard time writing about Haru and Mukuro together, since I ship Mukruo with Chrome. So I might not write about them... though I was thinking instead of a romantic relation with Mukuro and Haru it could be a friendship or sibling relationship and Mukuro would be jealous that Haru would rather have a littler brother than a big brother... Maybe~**

 **Again many people requested for Belphegor, so heres a story of B86.**

 **Warning: I had a very hard time writing this because I really can't capture Belphegor character, so Belphegor might be OCC and this could be my shortest chapter. Also there could be some grammar issues. SORRY!**

 **Chapter 8: Attention (B86)**

Belphegor was always the center of attention, he was the prince after all, all the attention should be on him. Why wasn't this commander girl paying any attention to him. Ever since he was younger he never like sharing the stoplight, another reason why he killed his brother, but things are different now because he can't kill an innocent boy. Especially if the one who's ignoring him would cry and would hate him forever if he killed him. Also the kid is the holder of the lighting guardian of Vongola, which might create another war between Varia and Vongola.

It started early afternoon, Belphegor was laying down on the couch ignoring the noises from the other side of the door. The Vongola came to visit Varia in Italy from Japan. They are current having a good fight and screaming at each other. Belphegor usually would join the ruckus, but today he was just too lazy and it seem boring.

Suddenly someone bust open the door. The blonde pulls out his knives ready to fight, but Belphegor frown when he found a small child smiling.

"Lambo-San shall make this his playroom." The child announces. Belphegor recognize the boy as the 10th Vongola Lightning Guardian. Belphegor smiled has he found interesting that a young boy that age already became a Vongola Guardian, but he shouldn't be surprised, after all at the age of eight he stabbed his twin brother.

"Ushishishi" the blond prince laugh. "Boy, what are you doing here?" the blonde has as he played with his knife.

"Lambo-san wants to play more." he exclaimed. Lambo laugh and began running around the place, he was jumping on couch, pulling on the curtain, and more disrupted things.

Belphegor was to getting annoyed and thought of a brilliant idea. "Hey cow!" he called out. Lambo stop what he was doing and put his attention to the prince. "Want to play a game?" Belphegor ask

"Lambo wants to play a game." Lambo cheered.

"The rules are simple." Belphegor explain, "all you have to do is dodge my knives and survive, Ushishishi." Belphegor gave his signature Cheshire smile.

Lambo agree without thinking. Before he could rethink about the rules the game already started.

Belphegor threw his first knife near Lambo feet. Lambo scream in fear and fell back. "Lambo don't like this game."

"Ushishishi don't worry it will be fun," the demon prince smiled, "well for me anyways."

Lambo ran to the opposite side of the knife, but he was stop shortly by another knife that was thrown in front of him. Wherever he went Belphegor was able to corner Lambo. Finally, Lambo was pin into the floor and was traps with knives around him, he has nowhere to go.

"Ushishishi, cow let's see if you can escape this." the prince smiled evilly.

BANG!

"LAMBO-CHAN!" A high pitch voice screams and bust open the door. Lately people like to bother him today, when he just wanted to do nothing. Belphegor twist into a frown and ready to attack the person who disturb his fun.

Belphegor eyes wide as his eyes laid on the brunette who entered the door with worry on her face and breath heavily as if she ran a marathon. Haru's hair falls nicely on her back, curl up a little on the end, it frames her light creamy pink face, she wore little make up, making her face a little brighter. Haru looks like a princess, but with commoner clothes. Belphegor examine her clothes, she was wearing a middle school uniform.

Haru just came back from a makeover with Lussian, it took longer than she expected and lost track of Lambo, she was glad she finally found him. She nearly searches the whole castle.

"Lambo there you are, Haru was looking all over for you.-Desu" Haru scold the child. Haru notices that Lambo was circled around knifes and pin on the floor.

"HAHI!" Haru scream in terror, "What happen Lambo-chan?" As she tried to pull out all the knives that pin into his clothing, "who did this to you?"

Lambo cried and once he was in Haru arms he pointed at the boy sitting on the couch. Haru assume that he was the man who hurt her little Lambo. She glared at the man.

"My, my, what's a little lamb doing here?" Belphegor said. Lambos ears lit up, 'love rival' just like that Lambo already knew anyone who is interest on Haru.

"Haruuu, he hurt Lambo-san!" Lambo cries. "Then anyone who hurts Lambo shouldn't exist in this world." Haru huff.

Belphegor scoff with her announcement, "Datte ore wa ouji damon" (Because I am a Prince), no women can be resist him.

Belphegor remove a single rose from this vase next to the couch he was sitting on and slowly walk to the brunette.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Belphegor quoted from Shakespeare. Putting the rose close to her face, where in a good distance you could smell it.

Haru didn't even pay attention to what he was saying all her focus was on Lambo. Belphegor watch as she ignored him and cueing the little cow boy. His blood boiled when he saw she nuzzle her face with his cheeks.

The blond prince threw the rose behind him. "Beauty provoketh thieves sooner than gold" the prince smirk as he quoted at another Shakespeare's quote, "and even the greediest prince of all." he added his own verse

Haru glance at him, but she heard Lambo calling her name so she ignores him.

Belphegor was losing his temper, whatever he did, quoting from different poetics and even did the most princely gesture, and she completely ignores them. He couldn't caught the brunette's attention. All her attention was on the young boy in her arms, it took so much of his power not to tear the young boy away from her arms and throw the him out the window.

"Oi, Women" the prince of ripper called out. "No one ignores the prince."

Haru glance at him for a while. "Haru sees no reason to notice someone who's mean to Lambo-chan." Haru glared at him as she clicks her way to the door while carrying Lambo. Belphegor stand there dumbfounded.

Later that night, Belphegor repeatedly threw knives at Flan back.

"Bel-sempai, that hurt." Flan complained with no emotion to his face, "Could you stop stabbing me?"

Bel threw another knife. "Ow" flan made an animated face.

Belphegor click his tongue, "die, you stupid cow."

"Sempai, I'm wearing a frog hat." the green hair boy announced, "Are you blind." more knife went through his head or hat?

"I'm tearing." Flan cried.

 **Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! don't forget to review.**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

 **See you next time or never~~~ :D**


End file.
